


The Taste of Honey

by Somekindofcontraption



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blatant disregard for a temple, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somekindofcontraption/pseuds/Somekindofcontraption
Summary: Persephone eats baklava. For Hades, it's an experience.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	The Taste of Honey

On a beautiful and sunny afternoon, Hades found himself lounging in the shade of a garden in the mortal realm with Persephone. The garden was tended by an elderly mortal couple who, in the true spirit of _xenia,_ offered the road-weary travelers a share of their food and drink for the afternoon. 

The trip was just one part of many proposals currently in beta-phase at Underworld Corporation, spear-headed almost entirely by Persephone, who felt that regular visitation with mortals would help sow a more contented and peaceful afterlife. As shade coordinator, she sought not only to organize and streamline the afterlife, but to find ways to improve the quality of death for the shades they took into the Underworld.

The couple didn’t know it, but they would be rewarded handsomely for their kindness in the afterlife. Hades made a mental note to text Charon— their boat fee would be paid by the King of the Underworld himself, and they would live the rest of their death in the comfort and beauty of Elysium. 

Persephone would no doubt be pleased with the decision, being that she had been quietly paying unpaid fares for several months out of her own paycheck. Hecate smiled wickedly, clearly impressed, when she’d told him; he’d decided not to say a word about it unless she brought it up first. After all, it was her money, and what she did with it was none of Hades’ business.

Hades’ thoughts began to wander as he watched Persephone converse cheerfully with their mortal hosts. The two had been dating quietly for just over six months, such a short time in the grand scheme of an immortal life, and yet Persephone always impressed him with her compassion and dedication to her work. What’s more, she wasn’t afraid to argue her point, even when it meant disagreeing with the King of the Underworld. 

Always standing her ground, not afraid to put him in his place.

Not just an alright Queen of the Underworld— Persephone would be the _perfect _Queen of the Underworld. Hades knew what he wanted, knew that he’d marry her, but he wanted to take it slow, let Persephone feel out her independence, her role in the company, and their relationship. 

They’d taken the time to explore each other, too. Things which felt so new, so exciting with someone he loved so deeply. Persephone was an enthusiastic partner, a quick study, and very adventurous; the combination was staggering. 

Just last week she’d hidden under his desk as a surprise, not realizing he had a 1:00pm meeting to brief Hermes on his next assignment. Hades had to keep a straight face while Persephone was kneeling at his feet, head in his lap, sucking his cock with reckless abandon. He twitched and nervously adjusted his robes, remembering the tight press of her fingers into his thighs, a gentle warning not to give them away.

_Not now, Hades, you absolute pervert._

The two were working up to telling Demeter, who was still reeling from her daughter’s decision not to be an Eternal Maiden. The mother-daughter relationship was still under immense strain, so they kept it secret for now, telling only a few close friends about the relationship.

Hades was pulled from his thoughts by Persephone clearing her throat politely. Amused pink eyes stared him down as if to say _pay attention_, and he smiled apologetically at his gracious hosts.

“Apologies, I was miles away. I didn’t mean to be rude — what were you saying?”

“Erasmus was just saying that his wife makes the most beautiful baklava. They’ve been so kind to open their homes to us, and now they’re offering to share their sweets,” Persephone smiled graciously. “I feel so spoiled! Baklava is my favorite.” 

The woman, Phebe, smiled and offered held out an unwrapped bundle of parchment paper, holding a treasure trove of sweet baklava, cut into dainty triangles. Persephone took several, balancing them on a napkin on her knee. When he looked over at the man, Erasmus, the mortal smiled at him, a twinkle in his eye, and Hades wondered if all mortals were so damn intuitive or if it was just this one. 

It was as if Erasmus _knew _Hades been lost in thought, or worse still, what it was exactly he’d been thinking about. Phebe offered the sweets to Hades next, and he took a small triangle for himself, waiting for the chance to discretely bite it without making a mess of himself in front of their hosts.

While Erasmus continued to talk animatedly about the Fall harvest, Persephone listened politely, attentively, occasionally interjecting a thought to propel the conversation forward. But Hades soon found his mind wandering again, and instead of following the conversation he instead was watching her tiny hands reaching for one of those sticky-sweet pastry.

Eyes still fixed on Erasmus, Persephone bit into the pastry, a bit of honey seeping from the pastry and down the corner of her mouth. She made a tiny noise in her throat, flushing, ecstasy on her face as she savored the taste of it.

Hades was fixated on that drip as her tongue reached out to retrieve it, leaving the smallest bit of moisture in its wake. How he wanted to press a kiss right there to that spot, sweet with honey and a taste that was solely his lover’s. How he wanted to suck the honey from that pliant tongue, slide against it with his own, explore her open mouth until they were both out of breath.

Embarrassed by his turn of thought, Hades nibbled at his own piece of baklava and tried to look like he was listening to a word that Erasmus was saying, all the while distracted as Persephone popped the remaining half of pastry into her mouth, lips shiny with the sticky-sweet honey dripping from each layer. 

Daintily, she began sucking the honey from one of her fingers, and _oh fates,_ she made a sound so similar to when he went down on her he thought she _must _be doing this on purpose to tease him. Everyone liked baklava, but this was just excessive.

But no, it seemed she wasn’t, as Persephone continued sucking honey gleefully from her fingers, blissfully unaware of Hades’ fixation on her. A drip of honey slid down her mouth and hit her collar bone. She blushed, discreetly wiping the trail from her jaw, but leaving the droplet just above her chest to glint at him teasingly in the sunlight. 

Hades adjusted his seating position, bundling up the fabric of his chiton in his lap to disguise the fact that he was now painfully and embarrassingly hard, all because his lover was eating baklava in a way that was sensual to the point of obscenity, and he had no self-control. 

If Hades had had the capacity to think about anything now but licking the honey from her body while sinking his cock into her, he might have thought to hand her an extra napkin and moved on from his lusty thinking. Instead he sat there, frozen, practically panting over her as she made an absolute mess of herself and his resolve.

With one last appreciative suck of her finger, Persephone grabbed another helping of baklava and repeated the exercise, dripping honey into her waiting mouth, savoring the flavor with a pleased smile on her face. 

The last triangular pastry fell in confetti-like mess on the tiny napkin she was holding to catch the crumbs and protect her dress, as the delicate, crisp layers of phyllo flaked apart in her hand. The look on her face as she held onto what remained of the wet layers was one of intense concentration, as carefully Persephone sought out a sweet, honey-soaked walnut from the nest of ruined pastry and brought it to her lips.

The slow, delicate slide of a golden droplet, dripping from the honeyed walnut and landing on her clavicle, disappearing from sight below the indecent, scooping neckline of her peplos, was the final straw. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to pardon us, dear hosts. Persephone and I have to be on our way if we want to reach our destination by nightfall,” Hades said, voice steadier than the thrumming pound of his heart in his chest. “But we very much appreciate the generous gift of hospitality from you both. I can assure you, we will not forget what you’ve done for us.”

Persephone’s eyes met his, questioning, plump lips greedily wrapped around the walnut and the tips of her pink fingers, frozen mid-suck and looking right at him.

“I’m sorry sweetness, I hate to leave but we have some things to discuss. _Privately.” _Hades said meaningfully.

In a blink she popped the walnut in her mouth and, being careful not to touch her mortal garb with her honey-covered fingers, rose to her feet. Looking around a bit desperately, she smiled weakly at their hosts. “I’m so sorry, I would take your hands, but—“

“Not to worry, dear girl, not to worry. You can wash your hands in the stream nearby before you go,” Phebe cooed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “May your journey’s end find you well, and may you reach your destination safely.”

Erasmus wrapped up the remaining baklava and tucked it into Persephone’s traveling bag with a wink in their direction, that damn knowing twinkle in his eye. “Do stop by again if you have the time, and it pleases you to do so.” 

They thanked the two and set off down the forest path they’d started on. Next to him, Persephone still held her sticky hands out awkwardly in front her. “Is everything okay, Hades?” 

“Yeah,” Hades said through gritted teeth, marching with single-minded purpose toward a temple they’d passed earlier. All he needed was to get her to that wall, any surface to use for leverage, and he’d have her, suck the honey from her skin, fuck her _silly._

As they approached the temple from the rear, Persephone spoke again. “I’m sure I’ve been here before. Maybe a long time ago. It looks so familiar! In fact, I think there’s a stream nearby where I can wash my—“

Strong, clever fingers encircled one tiny pink wrist as they approached the back wall of the temple, and Persephone trailed off as Hades loomed over her, guiding her until her back was flush with the wall. 

Pulling her hand slowly towards him, and Hades made a show of opening his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the honey on one delicate fingertip. Persephone watched him, enraptured, as he took her index finger in his mouth and suckled on it gently, nips scraping the skin ever so slightly.

“H-hades?” Persephone breathed, staring unblinking at his mouth wrapped around her finger.

“Mmmm?” Hades hummed, releasing her index finger with an obscene wet noise and moving on to the next, repeating the exercise with a muffled groan of appreciation. Persephone made that small noise in her throat in again, the one that had just about sent him off the deep end earlier, eyes fixated on where her finger disappeared into his mouth.

“Did you— ah!” Persephone breathed in sharply as he slid one long, muscular thigh between her legs, sucking noisily at her honey-covered pointer finger, tongue swirling around the tip of it before taking it in his mouth. She bucked her hips, savoring the feel of his leg held tight against her, putting delicious pressure on her clit. “Did you cut our picnic short so we could have sex behind a temple?” 

Hades looked at her slyly, and leaned forward to capture her mouth in languid kiss, both of their lips sweet, sticking together. When he broke the kiss she chased his, planting a smaller, gentler kiss to his mouth before he could speak. “Sweetness, do you know how hard it is to hide an erection in a chiton? I couldn’t sit there watching you eat that damn dessert a minute longer, it was _indecent.”_

Persephone flushed a deep magenta across her cheeks, at the tips of her ears, across her collar bone. “I wasn’t _trying _to be indecent. Baklava is so messy!”

Hades leaned in and licked her skin from the edge of her scooping neckline up to her collar point, scraping his teeth on the line of bone, greedy to taste that heady, honey flavor on her skin. For good measure, he bit a small bruise just above her heart. 

“I’d have have taken you on that picnic blanket, were it not for our guests, Little Goddess.”

“Ooh,” was the only sound she could eek out. Persephone squirmed against him, lips parted with want, hands clawing at the strip of cloth holding his robes around him, until finally she was able to untie it. The peplos hung loose around his body, still held up by a single button at his shoulder.

“So impatient, Kore,” Hades mumbled against her skin, shifting so that his cock, stiff at attention, pressed into the soft flesh of her belly. A wet patch was beginning to soak into the gather fabric of his chiton where his cock pressed against it, steadily dripping pre-come. A similar patch bloomed at the front of her robes where she rocked against his leg. 

“W-wait,” Persephone stuttered, pulling away from him, trying to gain purchase on the ground with her feet. “I want to try something.” 

Hades gripped her tighter, moving his hands down to grip her plush ass and pushing her further up his thigh, knee braced against the wall, so her bare feet could no longer touch the ground. Persephone wriggled against him, still protesting. “Let me down, Hades! I want to try something.” 

Reluctantly Hades acquiesced, impressed with his own restraint as he lowered his lover to the ground. She reached into her bag, which she’d dropped on the ground when he’d jumped her, and with a rustle of paper she straightened, prize in hand. A piece of baklava, dripping wet and leaking honey on to her hand. 

“Undress me,” Persephone commanded, holding her arms out to give him better access to her belt. 

“Yes, ma’am!” He replied teasingly. Persephone shivered, eyes hazy and unfocused, watching on his hands as he loosened her belt and fabric loosed around her. Hades filed that particular reaction away for another time as he slid the simple shift from her shoulders. Bare before him, curvy and flushed and beautiful, nipples stiff in the open air, she leaned back, looked him straight in the eye, and squeezed. 

Honey dripped from the pastry onto her skin, sliding in a sweet, sticky line over her each of her breasts, her stomach. Drip, drip, drip, Perspehone streaked herself with it, tantalizingly glazed with it and ready for his hungry mouth. 

Hades thought he could probably die right then, and he’d be happy. Persephone held the baklava out to him and he took it happily. The crisp layers broke on his tongue, perfectly sweet. As he chewed she ran one thumb over his lip, and then put it in her own mouth, sucking it lasciviously. 

Hades swallowed and then surged forward to take one honey-slick nipple in his mouth, cupping her other breast in his hand, spreading the sticky fluid around with his hand. It felt absurdly decadent, a wanton display of heathenry, pressing his shapely lover against the wall of some unknown temple and tasting every part of her, smearing honey on her skin, creating a delicious shiny trail over her skin, only to lick it off.

Moving to the other nipple with his mouth, replacing mouth with hand, he laved away the honey, riding high on the mewling noises she made, reveling in the way her fingers stuck just a little on the sugary sweet liquid.

“Hades, _please._”

“Please, Kore? Please _what?_” Hades said slyly, tongue tracing the soft push of her belly, gathering the sweetness on his tongue. Persephone’s needy fingers pulled at the button on his shoulder, and they were both naked, robes forgotten in the dirt under their feet.

“Please. I need you— I need you to stop teasing me. _Please_,” Persephone groaned, moving to touch herself with desperate, still-sticky fingers.

Hades stopped her and she let out a frustrated huff. Grasping her by the wrist he spun her around, brought her arms up to brace her against the wall, pulled her hips back, and thrusted into her, burying himself balls-deep with very little ceremony. She was so wet for him, he wanted to taste the fluid he knew was dripping down the cushion of her thick thighs, bitable thighs, but that was for another time.

Persephone let out a long, low moan, resting her forehead against the wall, breaths coming in short huffs. Hades leaned forward, with some difficulty due to her height, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Do you need a minute, sweetness?” 

Persephone’s hips jerked of their own volition. “N-no. Just, _fuck me_ Hades. I want y-you t-to— to come inside me.” 

Hades was happy to oblige. He gripped her hips, squeezing her perfect, plump love handles with bruising force for leverage, and snapped his hips back. Hades slammed into her in a frantic, brutal pace that drew long, breathy moans from both of them, drowning out the sound of clapping flesh on flesh. 

“You’re so wet for me, Kore, so good for me. So sticky sweet and hot, I could taste you for _hours_.” Hades was babbling, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed, overcome with need and love for this incredible woman, this Goddess. You have no idea what you were doing to me, teasing me, making we watch what you were doing with your fingers and that obscene mouth.”

Persephone took one hand from the wall and pressed between her legs, rubbing her clit in rhythm with Hades’ thrusts. Her orgasm ripped through her soon after and the arm holding her up buckled, her knees weak with the force of it. Hades snaked an arm around her chest, hand barred across her heavy, bouncing breasts, and arched her back towards him, the other hand still steady her hips at just the right angle. Bouncing her on his twitching, throbbing cock.

“So good, sweetness. Kore, you feel so. _Fucking. Good.” _Hades punctuated the word with forceful, staccato thrusts. With a needy growl, Hades withdrew from his lover, turned her around, and lifted her as if she was feather light, sliding her back onto his dick with a satisfied moan. 

Hades surged towards the wall with a shout, her sweat-slick flesh slapping against the plaster, pushing deep as he could go, Hades came, pulsing hot come inside of her, filling her up. His cock began to soften, still twitching, and Hades reached between them to rub soft circles over her overstimulated clit. 

With his come and his softening cock slipping out of her, Hades whispered lovingly into her hair as he brought her off. She came apart with a sob, voice broken from shouting, and surge of power came from her body, rocking the area. 

All around them the trees bloomed, the grass grew, and errant flowers showered from her hair. Persephone slumped against him, exhausted from the explosion of strength, breathing laboriously against his shoulder.

Without knowing how long they stayed there, Persephone’s back against the wall, their skin sticking together with honey and sex, Hades held his trembling lover in his arms until his knees began to shake and he had to put her down. Hades leaned forward and kissed her slowly, languidly, tongue playing lazily over hers with a satisfied sigh. 

When they broke apart, Persephone looked up at him, lovestruck and warm. The look he never got tired of. He reached forward and brushed an errant bloom from her hair, and suddenly they were both laughing softly, devolving into all out giggles as Persephone peered around him to see her handiwork.

The forest around the temple had been beautiful before, but now— now, everything bloomed, including several bushes of plumeria that certainly hadn’t been there before. The grass was tall around them them, the trees ripe with flowers and fruits, the bushes full and lush. 

They laughed, and laughed, and laughed in each other’s arms, until the laughter trailed off and they held each other in sated, comfortable silence. 

“Whoever’s temple this is, they’re sure to have felt that. I hope they like their offering,” Hades said, surveying the flourishing flora appreciatively.

“…H-Hades?” Something in her tone pulled him out of his blissful revery. Hades looked down, and Persephone turned her wide-eyed gaze up at him, face suddenly flushed with something other than good sex. Anxious.

“Yes, sweetness?”

“I think… I think we ought to get out of here.”

“Why is that?” 

“This temple… I just realized out why it looks familiar.”

“Oh?”

“It’s dedicated to Demeter.” 

Hades gulped, looking down at his lover with something closely resembling fear.

“Ah, _shit._” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, and no shame.


End file.
